INII Muren Oundert
<--In Night's Infinite Idols Campaign <--INII Character List -- -- Character Description Appearance: Height: 5 ‘10 Weight: 220 lbs Straight white fur, short black snout, narrow eyes, broad features, and stout, short legs. Pale irises that are difficult to see from a distance. Muren has long, scarred, black claws from years of labor’s wear and tear. Muren sees himself as a defender of the weak. He will defend any who are unjustly being prosecuted or attacked. He holds a short temper for those who take what they have for granted. He is an adept worker and a resourceful fighter. -- Greatest Strength: Physical Might and Creativity Greatest Weakness: Self-harm is infinitely less valuable than others' harm; to a fault Illusions Distinguishing Features: Pale eyes, broad torso, long, crooked scar engulfing the left shoulder, white fur, and jagged, black claws Details: Homeland: Eastern Burrow N/A Description Summary: Muren Oundert was the first of four born into an impoverished but loving family inside a small tunnel system under Eastern Tyria. His mother and father worked days and sometimes even nights to keep food on the table for their children. Exhausted, they came home having worked a majority of the day performing difficult manual labor. It was hard living, but it’s what Muren’s parents had to do to stay alive. Muren thus understands the meaning of work. Inspired by his parents, Muren helped gather food and resources right after he learned to walk and utilize his claws. By a young age, Muren exemplified excellent knowledge of the area and indomitable stamina. As Muren’s family began to gain more siblings, his focus did not falter and still gathered enough food for everyone. Eventually Muren reached an adequate age to work; this did not stop him from also gathering the food for the family. Muren’s siblings looked up to him almost as much as their mother and father; he was a leader and a role model in their eyes. After nearly twenty years of this grueling lifestyle, Muren reluctantly felt as if he were meant for something greater in this life other than this constant manual labor. He was larger than the other Drulla his age and could also fight better than any of them. He wanted to protect others as he had his family for so long. He knew there were others that needed assistance elsewhere. Having searched himself and sought guidance from Ghorus, Muren decided his destiny lied elsewhere in Norrik. His siblings were coming of age and could provide for their quickly aging parents. Muren’s family understood his request, however saddened it made them feel. Before he left on his search for the self, Muren’s father gave Muren two crude axes that he had found long ago while digging further into the tunnel system. Muren’s mother gave him her only jewelry: two bronze rings. Thanking them both, Muren promised he would return one day with great wealth that his family could never even dream of lest gain by the unfairly petty means that they lived by for so long. Spells/Abilities Sprint : Major Action - Hero : 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability : Moves a distance equivalent to two normal movement actions. : This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- Meditation : Rank 1+ : Major Action - Hero : No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability : This ability can't be used in combat. : Roll 1d3 to determine a base number and an additional 1d3 to determine its multiplier; multiply the two rolls together and reduce that much Fatigue or restore that much Mana. -- [Cleaving Strike] (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires an equipped melee or polearm weapon) Major Action - Martial Arts 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals damage to all enemy targets within melee distance of the target of this attack; consumes an additional 1 FP for each additional target after the second. -- Charge (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires an equipped melee or polearm weapon) Major Action - Martial Arts 3 FP - Attack Ability Make a movement towards an enemy, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. Make an attack roll -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 2 Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +2 armor if the warrior has Medium Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. -- Guard (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Major Action - Martial Arts N/A - Self-Targeting Ability Make a roll of 1d8, add the value of the roll to the warrior's AC for this turn. : -- of Peace (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Passive Effect - Peace Path Increases the warrior's AC by +1 at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc STR or END, whichever is higher. -- Retribution (Passive Effect) (Requires: Peace Path) (In a turn after receiving damage, dealing damage to the source of damage received in the previous turn will add a bonus of +1 to the damage dealt to the target; this effect stacks for each turn after receiving damage from the same source, to a maximum of +3 damage.) -- Stamina (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Increases the warrior's maximum Fatigue by +3 points. -- Stance (Requires Level 5 Warrior) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Giant's Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, the warrior can wield 1.5H weapons as if they were 1H weapons. {The warrior also takes a penalty of -5 STR.} -- Taunt (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires of Peace) Minor Action - Peace Path 1 FP - Ranged Ability (8 Range) This ability costs an additional +1 FP, when used as an interrupt. Adds a buff that forces the target enemy to target the warrior if they make an attack in their next turn, or to change targets to the warrior for their current attack, if used as an interrupt. This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- Melee Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with heavy (1.5H and 2H) melee weapons. Inventory Handaxe x 2 Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon Damage: +2 Damage Value: (1.00ƒ) Weight: (1w) -- -- Bandana of the Strongman Unarmored - Helmet 7 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity +2 STR -- -- Bastardsword of the Strongman (Requires 8 STR) 1.5H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand 4 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +1 Normal Attack +2 Strength -- -- Persephone's Kiss Seed x 2 -- -- Kiss Leaves x ? -- -- Spit Acorns x ? -- -- Practice Sword (Requires 5 STR) 1H Blunt Weapon - Left/Right Hand 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +0 Damage (Deals damage to fatigue) -- -- Note Turn left at the fourth stall, throw the hook, reel in a fish, use the glowing lure. -GG -- -- Health Potion x 0 : Set of 3 Flasks : Consumable - Other Equip : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : Restores +5 Health when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- Stamina Potion x 0 : Set of 3 Flasks : Consumable - Other Equip : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : Restores -5 Fatigue when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- Helmet of the Lieutenant +1 AC +1 DEX (6.00 ƒ) -- -- of the Voidstone -- -- of the Guard’s Gloves +1 END (5.00 ƒ) -- -- of the Guard's Giant Sword +1 Strong Attack (Rare)(9.00 ƒ) -- -- Dagger of Crime (Requires 3 STR) .5H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity +3 Damage +3 CHA -- -- Raiment : (Requires 6 STR) : Heavy Armor - Chestpiece : 7 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +2 Armor +1 STR Legguards : (Requires 5 STR) : Heavy Armor - Legwear : 7 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +1 Armor +1 STR Cap : Heavy Armor - Helmet : 6 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : +0 Armor +1 STR -- -- OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD Character Name: Muren Oundert Age: 22 Gender: Male Titles: N/A Alignment: 90 (Good) Sovereign Deity: Ghorus Patron Deities: Psyche , Ordos Race: Earthdweller Class: Warrior Specialization: Peace ---- Level: 2 (155/200 XP) 'Peace Path *Child of Peace (Passive) Martial Arts *Critical Strike (3 FP) *Retribution (Passive) Battle Mastery *Axe Mastery (Passive) Combat Stance *Giant's Stance (3 FP; only requires activation once.) Health: 40 Mana: 24 Fatigue: 25 (2/25) Damage: 6 (Unarmed) 8 ((((0.25 x STR) + 1) + 1) + 2) (Main Hand), 6 (((1/2 ((0.25 x STR) + 2) + 1) + 2) (Off Hand) Armor: 7 AC Mental Resistance: 0 Initiative: 22 Carrying Capacity: 4.25/75 Currency: 16 Coins, '''15ƒ 12 Copper Thalers; 12 Silver Florins. Florins are 1ƒ each Thalers are ¼ƒ each. -- Strength: 15 (+1) (9 + 3 + 2) Dexterity: 10 (+1) Endurance: 15 (+2) (10 + 3) Intelligence: 7 Willpower: 7 Charisma: 6 Description: Muren Oundert was the first of four born into an impoverished but loving family inside a small tunnel system under Eastern Tyria. His mother and father worked days and sometimes even nights to keep food on the table for their children. Exhausted, they came home having worked a majority of the day performing difficult manual labor. It was hard living, but it’s what Muren’s parents had to do to stay alive. Muren thus understands the meaning of work. Inspired by his parents, Muren helped gather food and resources right after he learned to walk and utilize his claws. By a young age, Muren exemplified excellent knowledge of the area, moderately high intelligence, and indomitable stamina. As Muren’s family began to gain more siblings, his focus did not falter and still gathered enough food for everyone. Eventually Muren reached an adequate age to work; this did not stop him from also gathering the food for the family. Muren’s siblings looked up to him almost as much as their mother and father; he was a leader and a role model in their eyes. After nearly twenty years of this grueling lifestyle, Muren reluctantly felt as if he were meant for something greater in this life other than this constant manual labor. He was larger than the other Drulla his age and could also fight better than any of them. He wanted to protect others as he had his family for so long. He knew there were others that needed assistance elsewhere. Having searched himself and sought guidance from Ghorus, Muren decided his destiny lied elsewhere in Norrik. His siblings were coming of age and could provide for their quickly aging parents. Muren’s family understood his request, however saddened it made them feel. Before he left on his search for the self, Muren’s father gave Muren two crude axes that he had found long ago while digging further into the tunnel system. Muren’s mother gave him her only jewelry: two bronze rings. Thanking them both, Muren promised he would return one day with great wealth that his family could never even dream of lest gain by the unfairly petty means that they lived by for so long. Height: 5 ‘10 Weight: 200 lbs Features: Straight white fur (Possibly due to albinism or a genetic mutation.), short black snout, narrow eyes, broad features (shoulders, arms, torso and chest), and stout short legs. Muren has long, scarred, black claws from years of labor’s wear and tear. Muren sees himself as a defender of the weak. He will defend any who are unjustly being prosecuted or attacked. He holds a short temper for those who take what they have for granted. He is an adept worker and a resourceful fighter. ---- Equipment: Headgear: [ ] Chestpiece: Hide of the Berzerker (13.00ƒ) (Chestpiece) (Requires 5 STR) (Light Armor) (+3 Armor) (+2 to Normal Damage) (1.0w) Hands: [ ] Back: [ ] Belt: [ ] Legwear: Armor Pants (4.00ƒ to purchase.) (Leggings) (Requires 3 STR) (Light Armor) (+2 Armor) (2.0w) Footwear: (Basic Boots) Amulet: Voidstone Amulet The amulet feels oddly empty, as if rather than filling space it consumes it. Other than the strange sense of emptiness there is nothing remarkable about the amulet. Ring 1: (Ring) Ring 2: (Ring) Ring 3: Ring of the Body Slot: Ring 1-4 (No Requirements) Effects: (+2 END) Value: (3.00ƒ) Weight: (None) Ring 4: [ ] Left Hand: Black Spear (Requires 8 STR) 1.5H Piercing Weapon - Left/Right Hand No Value - 2 Itemslots - Unique Rarity +1 Damage (1 Range) ((0.25xSTR) + 1) Damage dealt by this weapon ignores AC. Right Hand: Handaxe of Athletics Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 5 STR) Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 2) Effects: (+1 STR, +1 DEX) Value: (3.00ƒ) Weight: (1w) Other Equip: Manna 3/3 Portions (1 Flask) Consumable - Other Equip No Value - 1 Itemslot - Unique Rarity Soulbound; can't be traded, sold, or used by other characters or NPCs. This item does not expire on the use of all its portions. This item can be refilled. Restores 1/3rd of HP, MP, or FP when used; one portion is consumed for each 1/3rd restored. Restores a fallen ally to life when used on a fallen ally; one portion is consumed to restore a fallen ally to life. Up to 3 portions can be consumed in a single use.] Trinket 1: Coinpouch (0w, 0/60 Coins) Trinket 2: [ ] Inventory: Handaxe x 2 Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 2) Value: (1.00ƒ) Weight: (1w) -- ________________________________________________________________________________________ ~OLD BUT I KEPT IT JUST IN CASE~ Abilities Strike (Major Action) - (Melee Ability) (Cost: 3FP) (Damage: (((Melee Attack Damage)) + ((1dDEX))) -- of Peace (Passive Effect) (Effect: Permanent bonus of (0.10 x END) to your Armor Class.) -- Retribution (Passive Effect) (Requires: Peace Path) (In a turn after receiving damage, dealing damage to the source of damage received in the previous turn will add a bonus of +1 to the damage dealt to the target; this effect stacks for each turn after receiving damage from the same source, to a maximum of +3 damage.) -- Mastery (Passive Ability) - (Weapon Mastery) (Effect: Increases damage dealt by Axe weapons by 1 point.) -- Stance (Minor Action) - (Combat Stance) (Requires equipped hand-and-a-half weapon or weapons.) (Combat Stances carry over between battles, it only costs Fatigue to switch styles.) (Cost: 3FP) (Effect: Allows 1.5 Handed weapons to be wielded as if they were 1 Handed weapons, thus being able to be dual wielded or used with a shield.)